


Ж а р а

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Long-Distance Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Post- time skip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Хината ему пишет: «ж а р а». Именно так, по буквам.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Ж а р а

Хината ему пишет:

_ж а р а_

_на португальском будет calor, не спрашивай, как это произносить_

Кенма читает сообщение краем глаза, не скипая иконку «вниз». Каждым бразильским утром Хината спамит новостями и фотографиями, иногда голосовыми. Кенма не пропускает ни одного сообщения. Потому что ему интересно, как Хината поживает в своей далекой Бразилии. Солнечной и большой, с разницей с Японией в двенадцать часов.

Мог ли Кенма поехать туда прямо сейчас? Конечно. Больше всего на свете хотелось сорваться и оказаться рядом под палящим ярким солнцем.

Он не отвечает. Хината, вероятно, думает, что он уже ушел спать.

Ойкава на фотографии закидывает руку Хинате на крепкое плечо, загорелое настолько, что едва видно веснушки. Мышцы красиво выделяются. Напрягаются, очерчивают мускулатуру, что легко прослеживается каждый изгиб.

Ойкава показывает в камеру язык и смеется над тем, что Кенма так не может. Расстояние и время тоже смеются над ним.

Хината спамит: сообщение за сообщением.

 _жарень сегодня ужасная_ — пишет Хината снова.

Кенма перекатывает это слово на языке — жара.

В Инстаграме Хинаты обновление: новое фото его загорелого, подкаченного тела в одних мокрых плавках. Он улыбается, глаза сияют, а солнце золотит растрепанные рыжие волосы. Под фото — подпись: _calor_!

Уведомления продолжают приходить одно за другим. Кенма тапает, попадает на диалоговое окно и отвечает, не раздумывая:

_как это произносится_

Хината разрывается вопросительными смайликами и знаками. А потом, видимо, до него доходит, что имел в виду Кенма — и он начинает записывать аудио-сообщение. А сердце Кенмы останавливает свой бег. 

На фотографии Хината практически голый, в одних только плавках. Его бедра раздались в ширину, мышцы окрепли, стали такими сладкими и притягательными. Кенма не может перестать их рассматривать и думать, что хочет потрогать. Даже без сексуального подтекста.

Хотя, возможно, и с ним тоже.

Хината отправляет ему трехминутное аудио, в котором полторы минуты честно старается выговорить на португальском слово «жара», а остальные минуту сорок восемь секунд оправдывается за плохую «р». Кенма знает, что у него с произношением «р» и «л» больше всего проблем. Хината часто спамит об этом. Даже спустя полтора года жизни в Бразилии.

Кенма отвечает эмодзи с котом, а Хината все продолжает отправлять фотографии. Одну за другой. Кенма листает присланное, ставит аудиосообщение на повтор, потому что может. Голос Хинаты за все время будто становится глубже и хриплее — а, возможно, это все из-за того, что он спешит за короткое время рассказать как можно больше информации. Как будто это время у него беспощадно отбирают.

Хината говорит про Ойкаву, про локальные мемы, с которых они угорают уже не первый день, и Кенма улыбается на каждое слово.

Потом Хината пишет:

_а я привлекательный ???_

Вместе с вопросом он отправляет с десяток глупых стикеров с котами и даже одной вороной, а Кенма вспоминает обновления в его Инстаграмме, на которые он пялится уже несколько дней.

Кенма отвечает честно. Опять не дает себе возможности подумать, потому что пальцы дрожат вместе с дурным сердцем, что сбивается с собственного ритма.

 _да_ — гласит ответ.

Конечно же, да. «С чего ему задавать такие вопросы, — думает Кенма, — если это все видно невооруженным взглядом?» Хината настолько солнечный, настолько привлекательный, что от одного упоминания подгибаются коленки. Хината вырастает таким большим и хорошим. Кенма засматривается — не как раньше, не по-дружески. И не может этого отрицать.

Хината нравится всем без исключения. Он тоже не смог устоять.

_я позвоню, окей ?_

Кенма не успевает ответить — Хината уже звонит.

Видеозвонок разрывается помехами и плохим звуком, даже наушники не спасают.

— Так и знал, что ты уже в кровати! — Хината задорно смеется по ту сторону экрана. — Прости, я разбудил тебя, да?

Он находится на улице или в кафе под открытым небом, где настолько ярко, что фон смазывается белым пятном. В Бразилии сейчас двенадцать часов, солнце входит в зенит, а Хината ходит в одних шортах, потому что жара.

Кенма перекатывает это слово на языке, и у него запах нагретого солнцем песка и голос Хинаты, который грассирует: « _Calor_ ». Его «р» растягивается и превращается в мягкую «г».

— Нет, — говорит Кенма, — я только-только лег.

В Японии наступает час ночи, а Кенма ложится спать, закончив стрим и выключив компьютер еще с полчаса назад, и до последнего ждет сообщения, чтобы успеть прочитать перед сном.

Его лицо едва сереет в свете экрана, и он сворачивает изображение собственного лица, выводит на экран всего Хинату. 

— Почему ты спрашивал про привлекательность? — бездумно говорит Кенма.

Хината отвлекается на кого-то, машет рукой человеку позади, а потом возвращает все свое внимание к телефону. Улыбка на его лице становится шире, расползаясь до самых уголков глаз.

— Ойкава сказал, что я вымахал. Стал привлекательнее и мускулистее, что ли, — он поправляет наушник в ухе. — И если с последним я согласен, то с первым поспорил бы.

От его смеха внутри Кенмы сжимается клубком то огромное и черное, что он называет тоской. По Хинате, что находится в десятках тысяч километров от него и во вчерашнем дне. По тем эмоциям, что рождаются в нем каждый раз, как они видятся. По тем чувствам, что он испытывает, когда Хината звонит. Это все делает Кенму внезапно живым, наполняет тем, чему в нем не место и что хочется отдать другим.

Отдать Хинате.

— Ойкава правду сказал, — говорит он, но связь ужасно сбоит. Картинка идет помехами и зависает, а звук прерывается механическим скрежетом.

Вряд ли Хината сейчас слышит его, может разобрать хоть слово. Сердце уходит в пятки, а потом забивается под самым горлом, будто сполошеная громким хлопком птица. Кенма выдыхает, проглатывая ком.

— Ты привлекательный. И мне нравишься.

От картинки нет смысла, настолько плохая связь. В наушниках шумит, но ничего не разобрать, и Кенма вновь открывает Инстаграм, что выплевывает в ленту обновление на профиле Хинаты. Кенма лайкает пост, будто это ничего не значит. Будто сейчас ничего не происходит.

— Че...рт, К...ма! — говорит Хината.

А потом связь и вовсе обрывается. В наушниках пиликает оповещение об окончании вызова. На душе тоскливо и грустно, и Кенма лайкает пост еще раз и еще. «Ну и пусть», — думает он. «Это можно сказать и потом. Все равно не имеет значения», — убеждает себя он.

Между ними все также остаются расстояние, немного недомолвок и километры переписок. Это неизменно, и будет и дальше — еще долгие несколько месяцев точно.

Хината вновь присылает сообщения:

_в бразилии есть две неугодных мне вещи_

_первое — это жара_

_серьезно я уже к ней привык, но все еще умираю от нее_

_и второе — это связь_

Кенма читает и долго выбирает поддерживающий стикер, но отправить так и не успевает.

Хината ему пишет:

_ты мне тоже нравишься_


End file.
